Our Litttle Trouble Maker
by Animefreak48554
Summary: This is a story about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They have a little sister. She travels with both of them and it is her story about life with them. Warning: Spankings and she gets abused sometime. I dont own Inuyasha!
1. My little background

**This is a new story that I'm writing. This story is the introduction before the real story begins. You really don't need to read it, but if you want to know a little about Momo this is for you. I wanted people to know what she looked like but I didn't know how to write it in the story, so I hope you like My Little Background in the story Our Little Trouble Maker. Let the story begin:**

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Momo and my brothers are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru , but the only reason I'm related to them is because Inuyasha &amp; Sesshomaru's father is my father, but our mothers are different but I'm still a half demon, like Inuyasha. Because our father is dead and I don't know my mom, I live with my brothers, but they are more like my fathers. I call them that a lot. I look a lot like my brothers. I have blue eyes, long white hair with dog ears and I have a crescent moon on my neck. I also have the same robe of the fire rat like Inuyasha's but my robe of the fire rat is pink. They call me little miss trouble because I'm always in some trouble. I sometime felt like I live in trouble. But I know they love me. Right now I'm staying with Sesshomaru, but…<p>

"Momo?" Sesshomaru asked interrupting her.

"Yes daddy?" I asked but was unsure why he wanted to see me this late at night.

"Momo, it is like 2 in the morning so shut up and stop talking to your self and go to sleep." Sesshomaru yelled

"Yes daddy." I said a little shaken but laid back down before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope u have a idea of what she looks like and now it is on to the real story...<strong>

**Also look at another story on my page called The Forgotten Dragon**


	2. Meeting our sister

**Hey... This is really the first Ch. in this story. I hope you like this story. So on we go:**

* * *

><p>"Wake up." Said a soft little voice.<p>

"Wake up."

"Ah! No I want to sleep!" Momo complained.

"But Momo, you're going to be in trouble with Lord Sesshomaru if your not up when he get's back." Rin replayed very softly.

"I don't care Rin! Go the H*** away and leave me the H*** alone."

"B-But I-I was only trying to help." Rin started to cry and ran off.

"I'm going to be in trouble if she is still crying with Sesshomaru comes back. But yeessss! I can sleep." Momo fell asleep right after she said that.

-5 mins-

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out and ran up to him. Sesshomaru picked her up. Then asked "What's wrong baby girl"? Rin was crying so hard and on my shoulder so I didn't understand what she said.

"Jaken?"

"Yes my lord?" Jaken asked.

"What happen?" He asked. He was upset and you could tell that in his voice

"Momo told her to go the H*** away and leave her the H*** alone. And she would not get up. Then Rin started to cry."

"MOMO!" He yelled.

Momo woke up when he yelled and knew she was in big trouble. He had seen where she was sleeping, so he knew where to find her. She sat up and was sitting on her legs when he saw her. She was looking down but knew it was him because of his scent. He had so much going through his mind as he walked up to her, but when he was standing in front of her, he didn't say a thing. His face started turning dark red. He had all this rage building inside him. Finally, he snapped. He lifted his leg and kicked her hard across her face. She started to get up but Sesshomaru put his foot on the back of her head so she was basically eating the ground.

"I want to know why you think you have the right to talk to Rin like that. She is family Momo." Sesshomaru yelled.

"Not to me! Only you and Inuyasha are my family. The people that follow us are not my family." Momo said.

"So even Kagome and Inuyasha's other friend?"

"Yea!"

"I will tell Inuyasha that."

"I don't see the big deal! I only said a few mean things."

Sesshomaru grabs her wrist and pulls her off the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy, that hurts.

"Shut up and listen. You have no right to talk to her or any other person like that." He pulled her up higher so he was looking into her eyes. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru says in a cold voice.

"Ow! Ow! Yes I do!" Momo started to cry. He dropped her and she fell to the ground. Her wrist was red and was bleeding. Sesshomaru was staring at her. She looked up.

"D-D-Did you do that on purpose?" Her face was tear struck.

"I did."

"Is my p-pun-punish-ment over?" She asked crying.

"No!" Momo was shacking and frightened.

"Stand up" he said.

She did was she was told. He took her chain with one hand and pulled her face up to his eyes. "This is the last of your punishment." He made his nails long and put a little bit of poison in them too. He took his nail, placed them right under her eye and dragged them down on her face. She screamed in pain. She put her hand up to her face as Sesshomaru removed his hand and she was bleeding. The poison made it sting and Momo started crying even harder. Sesshomaru walked away from Momo for about 5 minutes. When he came back she was still crying. Sesshomaru walked over to her and got down on his knees.

"Momo, you need to say you're sorry to Rin." Momo nodded. She got up from the ground and walked over to Rin. She was playing around.

"Rin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Momo asked very quietly. Rin stopped playing and looked at Momo. Rin was hesitant but said "Ok." She walked over towards Momo.

"Rin, I'm sorry for what I said. Will you please forgive me?"

"It is ok Momo."

"Thank you Rin." They both smiled at each other. Sesshomaru walked over and put his hands on both girls' shoulders and said "Is everything ok now?"

"Yea!" They both replied happily.

"Good, it is time to move on. Oh, and Momo, Inuyasha will get you back tomorrow and you can tell him about everything." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Yes daddy." Momo said very sadly. She thought to herself "great, Inuyasha is going to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do u think? Please tell me! What do u think Inuyasha will say to all this... Ch3 is the only place to find out!<strong>


	3. Accidental Changes

**Hey to all that read this story. I think this part was a lot of fun to write because of all the people in it. I hope you all fill the same way. The wait is over... **

* * *

><p>The day has finally come. Momo will finally be going back to Inuyasha. The walk to Inuyasha was very quiet, except for the sniffling from Momo. Rin was jumping around and having fun like she had no care in the world. Momo found this a bit aggravating by Rin, but didn't say anything. It took about 2 hours to get there. When they finally got there, Sesshomaru started looking for Inuyasha, but the only person he could find was Kagome. He walked over towards her, while Momo was following close behind him with her head down.<p>

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"Hey Sesshomaru, is there something wrong? You never talk to me." Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"Actually, there is. Do you know where my brother is?"

"No, him and Koga are racing each other, and I'm not sure when they will be back, but you're more than welcome to stay." Kagome said looking down at Momo. Momo looked utterly petrified. "Are you ok Momo?"

"No, she's not. She's going to be very unhappy." Sesshomaru said looking down at her. Momo refused to make eye contact with either one of them. "This is upsetting, I need to talk to Inuyasha, but I need to leave. The only time I need my little brother, he's being stupid.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, why don't you tell me and I'll tell him."

"I have no other option; let me tell you the whole story…"

Right before he started talking, Momo started to feel tears go down her face, but she stayed quiet. The only thought going through her head was "I'm so going to be dead when Inuyasha gets home."

"Well to start with, Momo yelled at Rin, was disobedient, and then had the nerve to say that you all aren't part of her family." Sesshomaru said in a surprisingly cold voice. Kagome looked shocked. "Yes, so I was thinking Inuyasha can deal with the whole you guys aren't family thing, because I dealt with the yelling at Rin and disobedience. So Kagome, I really have to leave, can I trust you with this?"

"Of course you can Sesshomaru" Kagome replied.

"Thank you Kagome."

Momo started crying and she fell on her knees. Sesshomaru looked down at her and got down to her level.

"Momo, you're going to be just fine. It is not like he is going to kill you. So you need to stop crying because you got yourself into this position." Sesshomaru got up and left. Momo was still crying.

Kagome got down to her level after Sesshomaru left. "You ok, Momo?"

She shook her head no. "My big brother is going to kill me."

"Now you know he loves you Momo, he does this out of love and care."

Momo knew immediately what she was referring to, and she knew there was no way out of this one.

"How's your face Momo?"

"I'm ok, just a little sore from the poison, and my wrists still hurt a bit, but other than that I'm fine."

-1 Hour Later-

Momo was still walking around doing who knows what. Shippo came into the picture. He immediately jumped on Kagome and said "What's Momo doing here so soon?"

"She got into a bit of trouble with her big brother."

"What did she do, exactly?"

"umm… what did he say again? Oh yeah, I remember. She yelled at Rin, disobeyed Sesshomaru, and doesn't think of us as family."

"Whoa, she's going to be dead when Inuyasha hears this. Can I tell Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"Sure, go ahead Shippo, he might want it from you than from me because it's about his sister."

-1 Hour Later-

Momo is still behaving, still doing who knows what.

"Hey Shippo."

"Hey Sango."

"What's Momo doing here so soon?" Sango asked.

"She got into trouble."

"What did she do?"

She yelled at Sesshomaru, something with Rin, I think she disobeyed Sesshomaru, and doesn't consider us family" Shippo said.

"She did all that?"

"Yep."

"Can I tell Inuyasha this?"

"Yeah, you're right; he might like it from a human than a little demon like me."

-1 Hour later-

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Miroku."

"Would you like to…" Before he could finish his sentence, Sango slapped him.

"Bye Miroku."

"No wait Sango, I actually have a question. Why is Momo here so soon?"

"She got into trouble with Sesshomaru."

"What did she do?"

"Let's see… She yelled and hit Sesshomaru, hit Rin, was disobedient, and doesn't consider us family and thinks can boss us around."

"Oh my gosh." Miroku said shocked. "Can I tell Inuyasha this?"

"Yeah, you're right. He might want to hear this from another guy."

-30 minutes later-

"Hey Miroku" Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha, I was hoping to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about your sister."

"Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, its just she's back."

"What did she do?" He asked with anger building up.

"Well… she yelled and hit Sesshomaru, hit Rin, was disobedient, and doesn't consider us family and thinks she can boss us around."

"She what?" Inuyasha yelled. "MOMO!"

Momo turned around where she was, and knew her worst fear came true. Inuyasha came back and he's not happy. "I hope I'm alive to see tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think Inuyasha is going to do to her? Also if people have idea's for my story I would love to hear them... ^_^ And please comment!<strong>


End file.
